Worth The Effort
by MaryJoyce
Summary: Naomi and Cullen. Separated, searching... will they find each other?


**Worth The Effort**

Cullen had been with the Central Pacific now for six weeks. In that time they had encountered two Mormons wagon trains. Today there was a third. Scouts for the railroad had strict instructions to bring word the moment they spotted a group of travelers or a settlement. No settlements yet but the third wagon train in six weeks. The Mormons were moving west in droves. Cullen had not had any luck yet but the pilgrims were not what one would call talkative with Gentiles either. Nothing had come easy for him up till now, he saw no reason to think it would start anytime soon.

Cullen sat atop the ridge less than two miles from the wagon train. He had his spy glass and, as with the last two trains, he scanned the group for a familiar face. Anyone from Fort Smith. That's what he was hoping for -just one survivor who might tell him where Bro. Hatch had headed. Or God forbid who that man had given HIS wife to. Because he sure as hell didn't bring her to her husband when the group left the fort.

None of the crew bothered him when he was looking for his family. In only six weeks he had not exactly made friends but, there was an understanding about the importance of family and reunions. So many of these men were separated from their families. Work was scarce since the war ended. Men took work where they could find it. Some brought their families with them Most sent every possible penny home to support them, praying they got the letters so their families could make a home, and yearning to get this damn railroad built so they could go to that home.

The same thing this time it seemed since over half the train had passed and not a sign of a familiar face. Cullen sighed and ran his hand over his hair. Replacing his very worn hat, he picked up his spy glass again. Only this time he damn near dropped it. There almost the last wagon, there was a face he knew. He didn't remember the brother's name but Cullen Bohannan never forgot a face. He looked again and began scanning every face in the wagon before and those behind it. Then he saw her.

Naomi! There she was! He blinked several times and wiped his face to be sure of what he was seeing. Lord above She's alive. She was walking alongside the wagon looking mostly at feet. Her arms were empty, and Cullen's heart sank. She looked tired and heavy as if someone had laid a load of rock on her shoulders and forced her to go on walking. 'Lord, let William be ok.' was his first thought, but then he surprised himself when he realized how badly he wanted to help her carry the load if, God forbid, the baby wasn't o.k.

It also shocked him to realize that he was more worried about Naomi than he was William. He loved his son and would gladly give up his own life to save William. But looking at his wife, he didn't have to wonder if he might be in love with her as he had told Ruth that night. He was in love with her. If William was ok he'd do a dance in thanks to God but if not he still wanted to be there for his wife. She was HIS WIFE dammit. And it was high time she was back with him.

Cullen scanned the train member again, driving the wagon was Father Hatch. S.O.B. every instinct said kill that bastard for not getting word to him that smallpox had hit. Much less that he was taking Cullen's family away from him. However all that would do would be get himself killed too. Mormons stuck together like glue. Even if one of them had thought Hatch was wrong they'd still kill the "Gentile" for touching him. Cullen had to think. He needed to play this smart. As the wagon he was watching past he saw a woman sitting in the back holding a baby. Possibly his son, but it'd been too long since he'd seen William.

William was only two months old when he'd taken Naomi back to the fort. Now He was seven months old. Babies changed an awful lot the first year. He'd never recognize him without help. But until he had proof William was not among them he would believe he was.

Cullen counted the men. Nearly one hundred. No way in Hell were they keeping his family from him. He needed back up and Huntington was gonna supply em. Riding hell bent Cullen made it back to camp in record time. Storming into Huntington's tent he said "She's with em. There's about a hundred men in the wagon train. I need twenty marksmen and we will be back by nightfall." Not a request.

Huntington stared back at Bohannan for about two seconds before he could reply. "Once you get them here are you leaving?"

"Up to my wife." He replied as cool as ever. "She's give up enough for me I'm goin where she wants to be this time."

Not quite sure what to make of that, Hunnington stood up and said, I'm comin with you. I'm in good standing with Brigham Young and the Mormons. I don't want that jeopardized."

"As long as they don't try and stop me everything will be just fine. But Hell if I let anything stand in my way. Railroad be dammed." And with that Bohannan turned on his heel and walked out shouting names of men he knew could shoot.

**Chapter 2**

As they rode toward the westward moving wagon train, Huntington calculated ways to convince Bohannan to stay on. He was the best railroad man Hunnington had ever seen. The railroad race was up and running again and even with the lead he had on Durant, Huntington knew it only took one setback to lose his lead. Bohannan knew the risks to the Central Pacific railroad as well especially because he knew Durant. However He was only interested in one woman and one child.

Naomi noticed the wagons being stopped. She looked around confused. Then she understood. Her breath caught. She froze. Cullen! Her heart started beating again at a pace almost unsustainable. Naomi ran to the back of the wagon and grabbed William from the arms of her youngest sister. Actually she more like yanked him. Grabbing the basket next to them with his clean diapers in it Naomi turned toward the men bearing down on them and took off at a dead run.

Cullen, how she'd missed him. His face, his amazing eyes. The way he looked at William, as well as at her when he thought she couldn't see him. When small pox broke out at the fort Naomi had wanted to send word to him. Her father had refused saying the townspeople would likely kill anyone bringing word of smallpox. When the council had voted to leave the fort, Naomi told her father she was taking William and going back to her husband. By the time the conversation was over her mother had seen William. "If that gentile is what you want go. But you will NEVER be allowed to take Jebediah away from the flock." She said with ice dripping from her eyes.

In that moment, Naomi had realized how filled with hate her mother really was.

There were more than enough people who agreed with her. They would infect the baby before they let her take him to a gentile. Defeated, Naomi begged the council to post a sign on the walls telling where the group had gone to. Again they refused. Claiming they would be hunted down. It was decided three men would stay behind incase Brigham Young demanded they return. Each one lied to her face promising to pass their destination on to her husband when he returned. She knew they had no intention of ever doing so.

Still she held out hope. Salt Lake City was the only logical place. Cullen would know that and come for her. But by the time they reached Salt Lake City there were so few survivors. The group was Quarantined. After one week those showing no signs were ordered to join a wagon train headed west. Her mother was left to die, and she was left with no hope of Cullen finding them. Her Father had announced last night that he had found her a new husband. She would be forced to wed him next Sabbath day. He had not yet bothered to tell her who that was, but the only one actively pursuing her was her father's age with five other wives already. And the worst part was everyone called her son Jedediah. Until the moment she'd seen Cullen riding toward her she had been praying God would find a way to stop this marriage. Her prayers had been answered.

"Naomi!" She heard her father's voice. "Naomi STOP!" She ran harder. By now Cullen was headed straight for her. In what felt like hours but in truth was only about a minute He was reigning in his horse and running toward her too.

**Chapter 3**

"You found us!" Naomi said breathlessly at the same moment Cullen wrapped his arms around them and said "Thank God." They went to the ground simultaneously. Her wrapped in his arms holding their son. Him swearing never to let them go. Then they heard her father's voice again. Naomi looked at Cullen. He knew without a word she wanted away from these people. He leaned in and kissed the top of her head, cupped Williams crying face and stood up.

Turning to face father Hatch Cullen pulled his Griswold and pointed it straight at the man's head. "I got more than enough reasons to shoot you where you stand you son of a bitch. Foremost is not sending me word or even leaving me a damn note if my wife and son even lived not to mention where you took em. But for my wife's sake I won't do it. Unless you come one step closer."

Silence filled the air and then twenty rifles cocked at the same time. all pointed at Naomi's' father. Brother Hatch looked behind him no one from the wagon train moved. Cullen reached out his other hand and Naomi took it. Helping her up he wrapped her in his left arm without blinking an eye.

"Ya'll move on wherever you're headed we will do the same. No trouble." It wasn't a request. Naomi's father looked at her askance. She looked back with all the disgust she felt. Not only had he refused to help her get word to the man he forced her to marry, now he had promised her to another without even consulting her well as leaving her already bitter mother to die alone in a quarantine hospital. This was not the man who raised her. This was a man she didn't know. A man she didn't want to know."

Once again he scanned the men brother Hatch turned and walked back to the wagon train. Guns were lowered, people started moving their wagons again, and Mr. and Mrs. Cullen began walking toward his horse.

Huntington gladly came to hold Bohannans son while he helped his wife mount in front of him on the fresh horse that had been walked over. A good day. He thought handing the baby back to Cullen's pretty wife. He may not be guaranteed of Cullen's continued partnership, but at least the Mormon community would withdraw their help. And he felt his odd at Bohannan sticking around were better than fair. After all the man had a family to feed. As Bohannan nudged his horse into motion Huntington said "Your things have been moved into the last railroad car by now, keys will be inside." Turning to look back at him Bohannan merely nodded.

He knew what the man was doing. Let him he thought. He'd worry about Huntington and his railroad later right now he had all he could care or think about sitting right in front of him.

The other railroad workers road at a much faster pace than they were. Naomi didn't care. William had settled down and fallen asleep from the motion of the horse, and she was nestled in her husband's arms. She didn't care if they were in a railroad car. She would gladly sleep on the ground if they were together. Naomi felt tears threatening and willed them back. Cullen was a strong man. She wanted him to know she was strong too. But the relief of being with him was overwhelming her. She tried again to keep from crying and felt Cullen stiffen. He had noticed. Slowing the horse even more Cullen turned Naomi's face up to look at him. Lord she was beautiful. Too young for him, too good for him for sure. But his just the same. And it seemed because she wanted to be. He'd been prepared to beg. To promise anything she wanted for another chance. But she had come running toward him with the same desperation on her face that he felt in his gut.

"Naomi," he whispered and felt tears stinging his own eyes. He didn't even try to keep them back. He needed her see his emotions this time. To see what being separated from her had done to him. Her eyes closed again and she buried her face as deep in his chest as it would go.

They rode in silence for a while. Both letting the other feel the things emotion and adrenaline wouldn't let them say out loud yet. Cullen spoke first. After clearing his throat he said, "There's the railroad camp."

Naomi looked up. It looked much like the one in Wyoming territory. But instead of black workers it was flowing with Mormon and oriental workers. Reigning the horse to a stop, Cullen took a deep breath, ran his hand through his hair and adjusted his hat. Naomi smiled. How many times had she pictured him doing that in the last months. Another tear slipped. Cullen saw it. He watched it trail down to her chin. Then he very gently reached up and caught it before it fell.

"I know how you feel about railroad camp. But, we won't be here long." Cullen said with shaky breath. "Just long enough for me to settle things with Hunnington. He gave me one and a half percent ownership in the railroad. I'll have to sell it back to him the we can leave. I promise."

He was talking faster now. Twice she tried to stop him but he couldn't seem to hear. "We will go wherever you want. You have my word I…" Naomi stopped him by placing her fingers over his lips. Just three fingers touching his lips, the other two on his whiskered chin. He felt their touch to his soul.

"Shhh… Cullen," Naomi said quietly. We both have many things to catch up on but this one can't wait. Please, let me speak." Naomi waited quietly for his approval. Cullen brought his own hand up to hers and kissed her fingers. Steeling himself he gave her a look that said I'm listening.

Keeping her hand where it was Naomi smiled at him. but there was a sadness in her eyes. Swallowing once she said, "If I had even thought we would leave Fort Smith I never would have gone back there. I begged them to let me send word to you. When I said I was going back My mother hid William from me." Her arm instinctively squeezed him harder, her had left Cullen's mouth and she stroked her sleeping sons hair. Pain filled her eyes and again she swallowed. Looking back at her husband Naomi said. "There's much to tell you but not now. Now I want to say just this."

Cullen watched her set her spine and grinned. This woman had a backbone of pure steal and had no idea. He focused on her determined to listen like a husband should.

"I want to be where you are. Always." Shaking her head slightly to keep him silent she continued. "If you want to be a Railroad man. I want to be a railroad man's wife." If you want to be a lawman, I want to be a lawman's wife." "I want to be your true helpmeet. And I want you to let me." Looking at him with conviction she continued. "I want to be your WIFE Cullen. In every possible sense of the word. And I want always to be where you want to be."

Cullen stared at her with those incredible eyes. How many men had eyes like this. Only one that Naomi had ever met. Her man. She smiled again. Cullen just stared at her. He blinked several times the way he tended to when he was left speechless. A soft smile touched his lips.

He nudged the horse back into motion. Still looking into her eyes he replied, "We will figure it out together. We will do what WE want to do. and Live where We want to live." Resting his cheek on her head for a brief moment Cullen hurried the horse along. He wanted to get her into their railroad car. Wanted to get her some food, and have her a hot bath brought. he wanted to take care of his wife. As part owner of the Central Pacific Railroad he could. a full on smile broke out on his face as they rode into camp.

**Chapter 4**

Passing the livery Cullen flipped the stable boy a silver dollar and said. "There's another where that came from if you get a hot bath delivered to my railroad car. Last one on the track." The boy looked at the dollar which was what he earned in two weeks. Looked up at Mr. Bohannan and said "Yes Sir." Then as quick as that he was off toward the bawdy house. Naomi grinned. "You just made him very happy." she said and readjusted her position in front of Cullen as William stirred awake. Cullen smiled down at them both. William was looking at him like he came from the moon. He reached up his little hand and grabbed a fistful of whiskers. his parents both burst out laughing. Cullen felt like making everyone happy. For the first time in a very, very long time.

When they arrived at the railroad car Cullen slid off the horse and turned to help her slide down with a wiggly baby in her arms. They walked up the steps to the car together and opened the door. What they saw stopped them both in their tracks. Huntington was in a high back chair that was just to the right of a four poster bed. On the left side was a small crib and a rocking chair. To the back of the car there was a small desk a dresser and a table big enough for two to have an uncrowded meal. Laden with sandwich makings cheese and a bottle of whiskey.

Bohannan looked at Hunnington with suspicion. "How?" He asked. "And, why?"

Huntington stood up and smiled. Making his way to the door he replied "How, is I started the day you signed on. Knowing when you did find your family you'd need a decent place." He tipped his hat at Mrs. Bohannan and stepped out the door. "Why? Well, that's pretty obvious I should think. I want her to let me keep you on. I need you to beat Durant. And you need her to be okay with it."

With a final tip of his head Huntington looked at Naomi and smiled. "It's called bribery Bohanna. And I hope it works. Enjoy folks. It's been a good day."

Watching him leave Cullen was speechless. Naomi started laughing. She turned around and looked at him. "It's incredible. And the keys are on the table just like he said." Cullen removed his hat and hung it on the peg by the door. He reached for his son not knowing if William would come. William came. The baby almost threw himself into his papas arms.

Instantly his hands went to the beard again. Cullen laughed and carried him around while they looked at the temporary home that had been put together for them. A beautiful bed, clean sheets. In the dresser were two changes of clothes for him and clean underthings and nightgowns for her. A drawer full of cloth diapers He had thought about the fact that she only had the one dress. But they'd fix that soon enough. His personals, which weren't much had been brought over and they both looked at the table with thankfulness. They were both famished. William probably was too. That thought made a different kind of smile spread over his face.

Cullen held out her chair and heard a knock at the door. Their bath. Her bath he reminded himself, her bath. She wanted to be his wife and he intended to see to it just as soon as they could get William to sleep. But he wasn't sure she was brave enough to share a bath yet. Opening the door Cullen directed the man with the tub where to put it and the boy he paid started a line bringing in hot water. He reached into his pocket to pay them but the owner stopped him. 'It's our way saying congrats on finding your family Mr. Bohannan. We are pleased we can help you celebrate." Cullen thanked them and went to join his wife at the table. Naomi had already put a plate together for him and she reached for him to hand her the baby. Cullen just sat down with him. "He's okay. It's been far too long I'd like to hold him for a while." He said earnestly. Naomi swallowed a lump in her throat and nodded.

They ate quietly while the tub was filled and breathed a sigh of relief when the last bucket was poured. The boy carried the last bucket and looked anxiously at Cullen not sure if he should remind him of the other dollar since everyone else did their part for free. But, knowing what that dollar would mean to him and his brother. Cullen grinned and walked the boy to the door. Placing two more dollars in his palm Cullen said, "Take care of my horse for will ya son?" Nodding as fast as he could the boy ran out and untied Cullen's horse. Cullen chuckled and shut and locked the door.


End file.
